iPulled A Disappearing Act
by Laugh Like You Aren't Breaking
Summary: 11 years after she leaves Seattle abruptly to vanish in NYC, Sam gets an invitation to Carly and Freddie's wedding. She has to confront everything that made her leave, and it's not going to be easy. There is Creddie, but it's mostly very Seddie based.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This takes place when Carly, Sam, and Freddie are twenty-eight, and a lot of things have changed. Sam ran away to New York, trying to forget things, but then, ten years later, Carly and Freddie found her. This also takes place in a world where iOMG never happened, because it would mess up my plot. And I haven't quite decided where I'm going to go with it, so suggestions are very much welcome and encouraged because I'm still figuring things out. It's my first Fanfiction, but I hope you like it :)_

_Disclaimer: iDon't own iCarly :(_

People come to New York to get lost. They come to disappear in the bustle of faces that is the city. They're always running from something. I know I was. Still am, in a way.

Six days ago, a creamy vanilla colored envelope arrived in the mail. God knows how they found me, but they did. Today, I've decided that I'll have to open it.

_Carlotta Shay_

_And_

_Fredward Benson_

_Request your presence when they celebrate their marriage_

_On the third day of January two-thousand twenty-three_

_At five o'clock in the evening_

_RSVP to 206-239-0309 by November nineteenth_

Attached to the invitation was a personal letter from Carly and Freddie:

_**Sam,**_

_**You're probably wondering how we found you, after all this time. God, it's been over ten years now, hasn't it? We've known for a while that you went to New York City, but you don't know how many favors we had to pull in to find out exactly where we could find you. Carly was all for showing up at your apartment and surprising you, but I told her that you'd only run away again. And honestly, neither of us wants that. **_

_**We miss you, Sam. God, you don't know how many nights Carly has woken up from a nightmare, scared that she'd never see you again, or that you'd die before we could get a chance to reconnect. I hope you're not dead, Sam. Are you dead? Please don't be dead. And you have no idea how many times I've drafted this letter, trying to find the words that would make you sit down and read it, instead of just trashing it. **_

_**Please come to the wedding. I think it's time you grew up. Sam, you can't run forever. You're going to have to face us sometime. I'd rather it be before it was too late. Carly has been worried sick the past ten years about you. Neither of us knows what happened, why you ran. I think we deserve at least an explanation. **_

_**She really misses you. So do I. But do you know how much she wanted you to be her maid of honor? She couldn't find you though, so she chose her college roommate Leighton instead. Leighton's nice, a quiet girl, practically Carly's twin. But she's not you, and I've seen the way Carly's always glancing at the couch or the fridge when she and Leighton are working on wedding things, and how her eyes always drift to the picture we have of you on the counter. She knows you should be there instead of Leighton. I'm so glad that we found you, though. It would break Carly's heart, not having you at our wedding. **_

_**So how's being incognito been going? Carls and I have been great. We live at the Bushwell, did I mention that? Spencer eventually grew up and married his girlfriend of two years, Sarah, and they moved out when Sarah got pregnant. So Carly and I decided to move into their old apartment. Everything's pretty much the same. What with being a father and all, Spencer couldn't take much of his stuff with them. **_

_**We left the iCarly studio the exact same as when you left. I don't think Carly knows that I know this, but she goes up there every day before she thinks that I've woken up. I always see her sitting in the yellow beanbag, crying. She really misses you. I really miss you, Sam. Please come back, even if it's only for the wedding. We'd do anything to have you there.**_

_**Freddork**_

I look over the invitation again. The date catches my eye. Oh my god. It's January third. How could they get married on that day of all days? That's the day that Freddie and I kissed. And the day I fell for him. And that's going to be the day that I'll lose him forever.

Carly always got the guy. They were always head over heels for her girly, adorable little nature. They never looked twice at a girl like me. I'd always thought that maybe someday things would be different with Freddie. But they weren't. They'd never be. He was Carly's, just like every other guy I've liked. Or in Freddie's case, loved… But I couldn't. That had to stop. But how would I face them again without everything that I've fought to push down coming back up again?

I sweep my eyes over the letter, written in Freddie's neat penmanship. He misses me. That makes my heart flutter, something I haven't felt in ten years. And then there's Carly, who also misses me. But I couldn't go back and explain why I left. How could I do that, when it would break Carly's heart? I wouldn't do that to them, not at their wedding. I smile at the prospect of Spencer being a father. No matter what he thought, he was pretty good with kids. I mean, he practically raised the three of us hooligans. Carly and Freddie turned out pretty good. I don't really know about me, but that was my fault. Spencer had nothing to do with it. And then there was the signature. He signed it with Freddork. He remembered. I feel a blush creep into my cheeks. But then I stop. This can't happen. I won't do this to Carly. No.

My hand shakes as I pick up my phone and dial the number on the invite.

"Hello?" A deep voice answers.

"Hi, I'm calling to RSVP for the invitation to the wedding of Carlotta Shay and Fredward Benson," I say to the man in a weird, high pitched voice that isn't mine.

"Oh, would this be one of Carly's cousins?" he asks. It's Freddie. It's got to be Freddie. Taking a deep breath, I decide that I've got to tell him.

"No," I reply in my normal voice.

"Then who-" he begins, stopping short when he recognizes the voice. "Oh. God, is that really you, Sam?"

I nod, but then remember that he can't see me. "Yes," I say, my voice cracking as tears escape my eyes.

"So, how have you been? God, Sam, you have no idea how much we've missed you," he replies quickly.

"I've missed you guys too," I whisper.

"Does that mean that you'll come?" he asks excitedly.

"No, Freddie, I can't."

"Oh, I knew we should've figured out if you were busy before scheduling the date. Carly wanted you there more than anyone. Well, can you at least come for a visit before? Carly'd love to see you. Me too," he begins.

"That isn't what I meant, Freddie," I cut him off. "I'm not coming. End of story."

"I don't understand, Sam," he says after a moment.

"Look, Freddie," I begin, even though it kills me. "Things change a lot in ten years. I'm not coming back. I can't just come in and mess up your lives again. If Carly misses me that much, I'd rather not delude her into thinking I'm going to be back forever, because I wouldn't be. It's better as a clean break. It's better this way. Please."

"If you refuse to come," he retorted. "We will come out on the next plane to New York City and come to your apartment and force you to explain what happened. Because the Sam I knew wouldn't do anything to hurt Carly, especially something as cruel as this. Somewhere in her body, that Sam at least had one caring bone, and if you don't come, we're coming to figure out where the hell that Sam went."

"Fine," I told him.

"Fine what?" he asked angrily. "Are you going to come to your two best friends' wedding, or are you going to make us come get you?"

_A/N: Oh look, a cliff-hanger... I'm so predictable. Oh well. What do you think should happen? Should Sam decline the invite, thinking Carly and Freddie would never do something like that, or should she just accept and face them at the wedding? Hehe, only I know (actually, I don't know yet...) Also, what should Sarah and Spencer's kids' names be? Oh, and I put a few Seddie references in the invite. Aside from the obvious Jan. 3 one, what were they? The next chapter'll have more explanation as to what's going on, because I feel like I didn't explain very well in this one. Now, I feel like I'm speaking to myself, so I'm gonna go now... __So review and tell me where this should go :) (And if it's any good...)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So, this is a pretty short chapter. I didn't honestly intend for it to be this short, but I've had so much stuff to do with exams coming up and wrapping up the school year. I'm a perfectionist, which is probably why it took me so long to post. I'm still not happy with it though... Oh well, here it is :) Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: Meh. Fine. I don't own iCarly._

"Fine, come get me. Because there is no way that I am coming to that wedding," I tell him, throwing the phone across the room before he can protest. I can't ruin Carly and Freddie's relationship. Carly wouldn't marry Fredweird if she knew that I've loved him ever since… well, ever since that night on the fire escape. She's too kind, and sweet. Completely the opposite of me. But this time, I am not going to be the selfish one. Carly will get him, just like always, and I'll just stay here in New York, pulling a disappearing act. It's not like they would actually come after me. And maybe someday I'll forget. Maybe.

I slide down on the doorframe. There was no way I could ever forget Freddie. I loved him. I still love him, even though my best friend is marrying him. Ten years, not a single phone call, letter, or conversation; and the memories are still as fresh in my mind as ever.

I don't even notice how hard I've been crying until I pick up my cell phone and look at the LED screen. I can't even read the time. Wiping my eyes with my shirt, I sift through my contacts for someone to call. I stop short. I have no real friends here in New York. I have five contacts, for crying out loud. One is Melanie, one's my boss, and the other three are co-workers. Mom wouldn't talk to me even if I called, and I couldn't keep in touch with Spencer, he would've just called Carly and Freddie on me. I'm all alone. Normally I don't mind the silence, but now is one of those times that I really wish I had someone to talk to. But I don't. _(A/N: I just realized that she probably would've called Ally. But she doesn't, because... Well, let's make this late at night. And she's not going to bother Ally. I don't know, just pretend that Ally isn't **that** close of a friend or something...)_

Sighing, I start to dial Melanie's number, but stop short. Melanie stayed in touch with Carly. She would just tell Carly, being the loyal, honest little goody-two-shoes that she is.

Tonight's not the first night that I cry myself to sleep over Freddie Benson. And I wish that I could say that it's going to be the last, but it won't be. That's inevitable. He's marrying my freaking best friend, for crying out loud. And he'll never know. Never.

The next morning, I hear a soft knock on the door as my alarm buzzes me out of a nightmare. Still in the throes of sleep, I trudge to the door and open it slowly. "I swear to God, Richard, I didn't steal your hydrangeas!" I say, expecting my annoying neighbor who always comes over complaining about the theft of the flowers he insists on keeping outside his door.

I open the door to find a very confused, but amused Freddie. My heart skips a beat when I see him. I used to think that only happened in movies, but oh my god, it's really him. The same dark chocolate irises, the same chiseled features that are dorky in an adorable way, the same short nerdy haircut. Things have changed, of course, but it's really him.

And then I see Carly. She's clutching his arm, probably exhausted. I watch as she squeals, kissing Freddie on the cheek as she sees me. I tense. Ten years ago, she wouldn't dare do anything like that. She would claim that she didn't want to be mean and lead him on. I guess things change a lot in ten years. Carly looks older, but she's still the same old Carly that I've always known. Except now she's marrying my Freddie. Even though I don't want to, I can see the happy in her eyes when she looks at him, the way her eyes melt as he smiles at her. She really truly loves him. And he loves her. There's no way in hell that I could ever take that away from them. He chose her, anyways. It isn't like I have a choice.

"Sam!" she exclaims, running up to hug me. I just stand there, stunned. He wasn't joking. Shit. I was not prepared for this.

"Hi Carly," I manage with a weak smile. "Fancy seeing you here." I turn to Freddie, trying to act like nothing's wrong. "Huh," I say. "The nub actually grew a backbone."

He smiles, one of his real smiles, and it's all for me. I wonder how many more of those I'll get. "I missed you too, Sam," he replies with a chuckle, pulling me in for a hug. This time I respond, gripping him tightly. God, I don't want to let go. I take in the familiar scent of vanilla and raspberries and anti-tick lotion and just plain Freddie. But there's a different scent tainting him, Old Spice. Carly probably made him start wearing it.

I don't even realize how long I've been hugging him until Carly coughs. "Didn't realize just how much Sam had missed Freddie," she says with a forced smile. That's a kind, sweet Carly cue to back off. I bite my lip. She has every right to make me back off. I lost my chance, and Carly took it. He's hers now. All hers, just like everything else I'd always wanted. Ever wondered why I just took things without asking and was so aggressive all the time? If I didn't, Carly would take it, whatever it was. She would assume that I didn't want whatever it was, and then when I realized just how much I really wanted it, it was already Carly's and I couldn't take it from her.

"Oh, I missed both of you!" I exclaimed, pulling her in for a hug. "I was just so surprised to see you here that it took a while for me to realize what was going on!"

She smiles at me, then Freddie. "It's just like old times, huh?" she asks absent-mindedly. "The three of us here together."

_Except you and Freddie are engaged. _I want to tack on to that. _And I'm standing here, trying not to cry because there's nothing that can be done and I'm still in love with him. Neither of you will ever know, and you'll grow up and have tons of kids and live that perfect life. And even though you don't know it, Carly, things are a lot more complicated than before. _But I can't say that, so I just stand here and nod.

"So." Freddie begins, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Oh!" I exclaim. "Do you want to come in?"

_Crap_ I think. _They actually came. I really didn't think they would. Oh crap. What am I supposed to do? Um… This is unexpected. And awkward. **Crap.**_

They tentatively walk in, Carly clutching Freddie's arm the whole time. I bite my lip, trying not to strangle her. She may be my best friend, but still… Carly looks around my apartment, eyes resting on the pictures of the three of us on the mantel. There's one of just Carly and me, one of the three of us, one of just Carly, one of just Freddie, and two of Freddie and me. She looks at me questioningly, but lets it go. I hope she thinks that I just couldn't find more of her and me.

My phone finally breaks the silence, a call from my co-worker Ally. Glancing at Freddie and Carly apologetically, I mouth _Make yourselves at home_ and walk into the kitchen area.

"What's up, Alls?" I ask.

"Sam Puckett!" she screams in my ear. I wince. "Where the hell are you? School starts in fifteen minutes and there's no one here with your kids."

"I'm sorry, Ally! Could you cover for me for like an hour? Tell Boarman that I had a family emergency or something?" I beg. "I just, it's complicated. I'll explain during lunch."

Ally sighs. "Last time, Sam."

"It's important, Al, I swear!" I tell her, glancing at Carly and Freddie, who had proceeded to start making out on my couch. I fought to keep from grimacing. Lowering my voice, I told her, "Carly and Freddie showed up at my apartment today."

"Oh!" she squeaked. "God. Take the day off, Sammy. You've got some major issues there that you need to sort out."

"I can't," I explained. "Boarman would kill me." Ally was the only one who knew about the Freddie thing.

"I'll tell him that you're sick or had a cousin die or something!" she replied. "Now go get your Freddie back!"

"I'm not going to steal, Al, it's not nice."

"Fine. Let him go. Your choice."

I sighed. "Ally, now you're depressing me."

"Oh! I'm sorry Sam! Anyways, I've got to go, but good luck!"

"Thanks," I told her. "I'm gonna need it!"

I turned back to Carly and Freddie, who were now watching me with avid interest. Oops. I forgot that they didn't know anything about me from the last ten years.

"Who was that?" Carly asked, almost sounding desperate. "A boyfriend?" she teased. Yeah, she must hope I have a boyfriend so that she can be sure I'm not going to steal Freddie.

I shook my head. "My co-worker Ally was calling to yell at me for not being there. She can cover for me for an hour or so, but I've got to go to work today. Sorry guys! You could go sight-seeing or something?" I suggested.

"Wow…." Freddie mused. "Sam Puckett? With a job?"

"What do you do, Sam?" Carly asked.

"I'm a teacher. First Grade at Brooklyn Girl's Prep," I replied quickly, rushing around the apartment to try and find my purse.

"At a prep school?" Freddie asked, incredulous. "Sam Puckett?"

Carly whacked him on the shoulder. "Freddie, we do not insult friends."

Freddie scowled, apparently not happy at being scolded by his fiancée.

"Can you guys make yourselves at home, and I'll be right back?" I asked, setting the coffee maker to have coffee ready in fifteen minutes. "Do you want some coffee? It'll be ready by the time I am."

"Sure," Carly replied. Freddie nodded. "Thanks, Sam."

I ran into my bedroom, almost slamming the door as I saw Freddie and Carly share another kiss as they sat back down on the couch. Oh my God. How could they be _here_? In New York? At my apartment? This was really bad. I needed an excuse, quick.

_(A/N: I'm not happy with where I ended this. Actually, I'm really not happy with the chapter overall, but I figured that it would be good to get something in. I feel like Sam's a little out of character. As is Carly. But oh well... Anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter's really bad! I've had a million things on my mind lately... The chapters will hopefully get better once school's out! But regardless, I'm going to try to begin updating every weekend, hopefully, so yeah :) But go ahead and review, please!)_


End file.
